Marry Me!
by Floral White
Summary: AU/Sasuke yang tengah frustasi karena ayahnya terus menuntutnya untuk segera menikah, akhirnya memiliki jalan keluar ketika melihat kedatangan sosok tertentu. "Kau sedang mengandung cucuku?"/R&R?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC,…**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

"Kapan kau menikah?"  
>Perutnya yang lapar langsung terasa penuh dengan rasa kesal dan frustasi ketika mendengar pertanyaan laknat itu lagi. Kendati kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut ayah yang sangat dihormatinya, tapi tetap saja Sasuke sangat membenci pertanyaan bodoh itu hingga ubun-ubunnya.<p>

Pemuda 27 tahun itu hanya mendengus rendah sebagai jawaban. Ia kembali melanjutkan acara makannya, seolah-olah tidak pernah mendengar pertanyaan memuakkan itu, walaupun dalam hati ia mengumpat kesal dan berdoa supaya ayahnya lupa ingatan di bagian pertanyaan fenomenal itu.

"Kau tampan, mapan dan sudah waktunya kamu memberikan kami cucu, Sasu-_chan_." Kini Mikoto yang merengek minta cucu pada Sasuke. Apa wanita itu tidak tahu, putra kesayangannya yang dulu sangat hobi ngompol itu tengah dilanda galau berkepanjangan akibat pertanyaan yang bahkan rumput yang bergoyangpun tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Kenapa tidak minta Itachi saja," desah Sasuke frustasi. Mata kelamnya menatap bosan ibunya yang tengah menampilkan wajah memelas.

Sesaat, raut wajah Mikoto berubah sadis saat menatap Itachi. "Kakakmu tidak bisa diharapkan!" desisnya seram, "dan kaulah harapan terakhir kami, Sasu-_chan_," lirihnya dengan ekspresi yang sudah kembali menampilkan wajah sendu yang dibuat-buat.

"Hn, ibumu benar, Sasuke," timpal Fugaku menyokong istrinya. "Kami merindukan suara tangis bayi di ruamh yang sepi ini," ujarnya memberikan alasan.

Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, sekarang mulai meleberukan diri dalam percakapan. "Itu benar, Sasuke. Aku juga ingin sekali menggendong bayi yang terlihat sepertimu lagi, mungkin saja dengan begitu jodohku akan muncul dengan sendirinya dan mungkin mengantarkan diri langsung ke rumah ini," ujar sulung Uchiha itu.

Mendengar komentar Itachi yang ikut menyudutkannya, rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali menggunduli rambut kakaknya yang hitam berkilau selembut sutra itu. "Seharusnya yang menikah itu kau, Itachi. Keriputmu sudah mengalahkan Chiyo-_baasan_," balas Sasuke geram.

Itachi mendelik tidak suka jika keriput langka yang merupakan ciri khasnya mulai dibanding-bandingkan dengan seorang nenek tua. Baru saja ia ingin mmebalas perkataan adiknya, pemuda yang belum pernah memiliki pacar semenjak lahir itupun mnegurungkan niatnya ketika melihat kedatangan seseorang.

"Selamat malam, Uchiha-_san_…"

Kedatangan gadis yang bermahkotakan merah jambu itu membuat perhatian ketiga Uchiha itu tertuju ke arahnya. Sakura tersenyum kikuk ketika dirinya menjadi obyek tatapan empat pasang mata yang bentuk dan warnanya serupa itu.

"Sakura…?"

Kini, ketiga pasang mata hitam itu mengalihkan tatapanya pada Sasuke secara serempak.

"Apa aku mengganggu, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura yang mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya pertanda tengah gugup.

Seolah diberi aba-aba, tatapan Itachi, Fugaku dan Mikoto kini berpindah kepada gadis yang memiliki jidat yang cukup lebar untuk dikecup itu. Sakura semakin merasa gugup dengan suasana canggung seperti ini.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menarik sebuah kursi. "Duduklah!" Sasuke mempersilakan, lebih tepatnya memerintahkan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk kaku, lalu duduk di samping Sasuke. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

Gadis yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan keluarga Uchiha itu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, ia juga kesulitan menelan ludah karena tatapan ketiga orang itu masih terfokus padanya. Ia melirik Sasuke, namun pemuda itu sibuk membalas tatapan kakak dan orang tuanya. Sakura menghela napas, apa mereka berkomunikasi dengan telepati?

"Ano, namaku Haruno Sakura," ujar Sakura edikit tersendat, "maaf kalau mengganggu sebelumnya, saya memiliki suatu hal yang sangat penting yang harus segera dibicarakan dengan Sasuke," jelasnya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Fugaku berdehem pelan, membuat Mikoto dan Itachi mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pria setengah abad itu. "Urusan apa?" tanyanya tegas.

"Itu…" Sakura segan untuk membicarakannya, apalagi di depan orang tua atasannya.

Fugaku meneliti Sakura, melihat tampilan polos tanpa _make up _yang membuat gadis itu terlihat cantik alami. Dia menyukainya, bukan berarti ia akan menghianati Mikoto. Entah karena terlalu _ngebet _ingin segera memiliki cucu atau hanya ingin mendegar tangisan bayi (ingin rumah besarnya menjadi lebih hidup), ia memiliki pemikiran luar biasa yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Apa jangan-jangan yang ingin dibicarakan gadis ini yang bernama Sakura ini sangat pribadi sehingga tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung di depan mereka. Apa mungkin begitu?

"Kau sedang mengandung cucuku?" Fugaku menatap Sakura tegas, membutuhkan jawaban yang ingin di dengarnya.

Mikoto tersentak mendegar pertanyaan suaminya. "Apa itu benar, Saku-_chan_?" Wajahnya sangat antusias, bahkan sudah memanggil nama gadis yang belum sepuluh menit dilihatnya dengan panggilan kesayangan.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami kabar bahagia ini, Adik?" Itachi ikut menggoda Sasuke dengan siulan amatirnya.

"Ehhhh?" Sakura hanya bisa melongo, benar-benar tidak mengerti kemana alur pembicaraan ini.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan ini secepatnya, kami bisa lebih cepat mempersiapkan pernikahan kalian. Benar 'kan, Fuga-_kun_?" Mikoto menatap suaminya, lalu tersenyum lebar saat mendapatkan anggukan persetujuan.

"Hn, kemudian akan ada tangisan-tangisan merdu yang membuat rumah ini lebih berwarna," imbuh Fugaku. Sepertinya, pria ini benar-benar mendambakan tangisan bayi, bukan bayinya. _Who knows?_

Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti, ia ingin memberikan penolakan tapi langsung disela oleh mereka. Ia melirik Sasuke, meminta bantuan untuk menjelaskan, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tidak memperhatikan dan terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"B-bukan begitu, Uchiha-_san_." Sakura mencoba menjelaskan sendiri karena Sasuke tidak bisa diharapkan, ia menggunakan nama marga mereka karena tidak tahu nama mereka masing-masing, walaupun ia tahu kalau mereka adalah orang tua dan kakak Sasuke.

Kembali ia melirik Sasuke, dan sangat bersyukur kali ini pemuda yang merupaka _senpai-_nya dulu waktu masih SMA itu juga tengah menatapnya. "Sasuke-_kun_, tolong…." pintanya lembut.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu mendesah panjang.

"Sakura tidak hamil, _Tou-san_," sanggah Sasuke, "tapi aku akan menghamilinya nanti setelah menikah," ujarnya lancar dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya.

Sakura yang awalnya mengira Sasuke akan membantunya keluar dari kesalah pahaman ini malah membuatnya bertambah rumit. Gadis itu hanya bisa terperangah mendengar ucapan bosnya itu.

"Benarkah?" Mata Mikoto sudah berbinar bahagia. Wanita itu sudah tidak sabar ingin menggendong seorang atau mungin beberapa cucu.

"Hn," Sasuke membenarkan. Padahal, sekretaris sekaligus gadis yang sudah diincarnya semenjak SMA itu datang kesini untuk membuat strategi mengenai kerjasama perusahaan dengan salah satu perusahaan ternama di Oto yang akan merupakan kejutan untuk ayahnya.

"Jadi, kau kesini untuk membahas pernikahan kalian?" Fugaku menuntut jawaban dari Sakura.

Sakura terlihat linglung, benar-benar tidak memahami situasi ini. "A-aku…s-saya…" _Ugh_, kata-kata yang ingin dikeluarkannya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Tidak ingin membuat rencananya hancur, Sasuke segera mengambil alih. "Kami ingin meminta restu kalian, baru menentukan tanggal pernikahan kami."

Sakura benar-benar terjebak sekarang, tidak tahu haus melakukan apa. Ingin menyanggah, mulutnya kelu dan kata-kata tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku akan menelpon Deidara, dia WO terbaik di kota ini," tawar Itachi yang mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke.

"Tumben ada gunanya," gumam Sasuke rendah yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh dirinya dan nyamuk yang kebetulan singgah di ujung hidungnya.

"Bagus, Itachi," ungkap Mikoto senang, "aku yang akan mengambil bagian untuk mengurus baju pengantin dan _souvenir _yang akan diberikan kepada tamu undangan," antusias Mikoto yang sudah mencapai level maksimal.

"Akan kukabari rekan-rekan bisnis ayah, terutama Minato. Dia pasti iri karena aku akan mendapatkan cucu lebih cepat," seringainya. Kini kita tahu, menurun darimana sifat dan beberapa kebaisaan Sasuke.

"Ah, jangan lupakan _mbah _madara kalian juga…" Mikoto berdiri dari kursinya, lalu berlari ke kamar untuk mengambil _smartphone-_nya.

Melihat keluarganya yang sangat antusias dengan rencna pernikahan dadakannya, Sasuke memilih untuk membawa Sakura ke kamarnya. Tentu ia harus memastikan, gadis itu setuju dengan pernikahan ini. Ia juga harus mencari tahu kebenaran tentang gosip yang beredar selama ini, kalau Sakura diam-diam mencintainya juga.

Setelah menutup pintu, Sasuke menggiring Sakura duduk di ranjangnya yang diselimuti _bad cover _biru bercorak bunga Sakura.

Sakura yang keadaannya masih kebingungan dan _shock _hanya menurut saja.

"Sakura…" Sasuke menatap tepat di bola mata Sakura, mencoba menembus jiwanya. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Sakura tersentak, dadanya serasa bergemuruh dan tubuhnya bergetar. Kenapa pertanyaan sederhana yang ia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya malah membuatnya bingung. "A-apa maksudmu?" Sakura balik bertanya sedikit gagap.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu mengambil tangan mungil Sakura dan menggenggam mereka di jemari miliknya. "Jujurlah, Sakura," tuntutnya dengan suara halus, namun otoriter.

Sakura menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata setajam elang itu. Jawabannya sudah ada di ujung lidah, tapi kenapa sulit sekali untuk mengeluarkannya.

Sasuke masih sabar, apa ini artinya ia yang harus mengalah dan mengungkapkan perasaan yang sudah sangat lama dipendamnya. "Sakura, aku akan bertanya sekali lagi," tegasnya. Ia menghela napas berat, dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura. "Apa kau mencintaiku, Sakura?" Kini, jemarinya membelai lembut pipi kiri gadis merah yang dari dulu selalu ia perhatikan diam-diam itu.

Akhirnya, Sasuke bisa bernapas lega saat mendapat anggukan dari Sakura sebagai jawaban. Ia tersenyum nyata dan mengecup pelipis kiri gadisnya yang sebentar lai akan menajdi istrinya.

"Bagus, karena aku juga sama," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura yang membuat gadis dalam pelukannya menangis dalam kebahagiaan.

Sasuke menyatukan kening mereka, kemudian mengecup kembali pelipis hingga turun ke sudut bibir Sakuranya. "Menikah denganku," pintanya yang lebih mirip perintah oleh atasan kepada bawahan.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke berkedut, menyeringai puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan.

_Finally, case closed._

Tidak akan ada lagi rengekan dari ibunya yang menuntututnya memberikan cucu, tidak ada lagi ayahnya yang terus menerus menanyakan pertanyaan laknat itu dan tidak tidak ada lagi Itachi selalu menyindirnya lahir tanpa jodoh.

Yang paling penting, gadis yang sudah ditaksirnya sedari sepuluh tahun lalu kini sudah resmi menjadi miliknya.

Hidupnya benar-benar sempurna sekarang.

.

.

**Fi.**

**.**

**Lagi ngestuck ngetik lanjutan salah satu fict, dan tibatiba dapet ide gaje begini..yaudah, langsung diketik aja wkwkwkwk**

**Judul sama summary radarada kagak nyambung TT**


End file.
